When recording audio a composer often achieves a desired sound or effect by using a special purpose device, such as an effects processor that acts upon the raw sound from an instrument. Such audio processing makes use of increasingly sophisticated devices so as to provide the composer with ever greater scope to alter and manipulate the raw sound. Along with this increased functionality, comes a greater number of controls and settings that contribute to shaping the recorded sound. In current workflows, when the processed data is recorded, it is up to the composer to make a record of the settings that were used to create the sound. This is typically done by taking manual notes, or, for effects created entirely by an effects processing device, by saving the settings as a preset within the device. Unless such specific action is taken, the various settings and controls that were used to achieve the end result may be lost, and to recreate the sound, the composer needs to start again from scratch. This can be especially difficult when the composer wishes to recreate a sound for overdubbing and an exact sound match is needed. In such circumstances, it is often easier for the composer simply to attempt to recreate the sound, and then rerecord an entire part or piece. In addition, sharing a sound type is not supported with present systems. Though processed audio is readily shared, it is difficult for a composer to share the precise settings and controls that were used on the audio processing device to recreate the processed audio.